mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Retirement
I got this ending in Mount & Blade Warband after retiring with a score of 330. "Only too late you realize that your money won't last. It doesn't take you long to fritter away what little you bothered to save, and you end up a penniless drifter, going from tavern to tavern blagging drinks from indulgent patrons by regaling them with war stories that no one ever believes." This ending is not represented in this article. Also, it's pretty amusing, because my character owned a productive enterprise in 22 towns. How could you fritter away a weekly allowance of ~8000 denars? 02:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I do not put much faith in the accuracy of the possible endings list. I intend to see if I can find the transcripts within the game code at some point when I have the time. And if you are a gambling addict, you could fritter away a whole lot more than a mere 8000 denars a week. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Full text Dumping this here, as I'm not sure what to do with it yet. These are the retirement descriptions extracted from the game files and modified into normal text: #Only too late do you realise that your money won't last. It doesn't take you long to fritter away what little you bothered to save, and you fare poorly in several desperate attempts to start adventuring again. You end up a beggar in {s9}, living on alms and the charity of the church. #Only too late do you realise that your money won't last. It doesn't take you long to fritter away what little you bothered to save. Once every denar has evaporated in your hands you are forced to start a life of crime in the backstreets of {s9}, using your skills to eke out a living robbing coppers from women and poor townsmen. #Only too late do you realise that your money won't last. It doesn't take you long to fritter away what little you bothered to save, and you end up a penniless drifter, going from tavern to tavern blagging drinks from indulgent patrons by regaling them with war stories that no one ever believes. #The silver you've saved doesn't last long, but you manage to put together enough to buy some land near the village of {s7}. There you become a free farmer, and you soon begin to attract potential {wives/husbands}. In time the villagers come to treat you as their local hero. You always receive a place of honour at feasts, and your exploits are told and retold in the pubs and taverns so that the children may keep a memory of you for ever and ever. #The silver you've saved doesn't last long, but it's enough to buy a small tavern in {s9}. Although the locals are wary of you at first, they soon accept you into their midst. In time your growing tavern becomes a popular feasthall and meeting place. People come for miles to eat or stay there due to your sheer renown and the epic stories you tell of your adventuring days. #You've saved wisely throughout your career, and now your silver and your intelligence allow you to make some excellent investments to cement your future. After buying several shops and warehouses in {s9}, your shrewdness turns you into one of the most prominent merchants in town, and you soon become a wealthy {man/woman} known as much for your trading empire as your exploits in battle. #As a landed noble, however minor, your future is all but assured. You settle in your holdfast at {s7}, administrating the village and fields, adjudicating the local courts and fulfilling your obligations to your liege lord. Occasionally your liege calls you to muster and command in his campaigns, but these stints are brief, and you never truly return to the adventuring of your younger days. You have already made your fortune. With your own hall and holdings, you've few wants that your personal wealth and the income of your lands cannot afford you. #There is no question that you've done very well for yourself. Your extensive holdings and adventuring wealth are enough to guarantee you a rich and easy life for the rest of your days. Retiring to your noble seat in {s8}, you exchange adventure for politics, and you soon establish yourself as a considerable power in your liege lord's kingdom. With intrigue to busy yourself with, your own forests to hunt, a hall to feast in and a hundred fine war stories to tell, you have little trouble making the best of the years that follow. #As a reward for your competent and loyal service, your liege lord decrees that you be given a hereditary title, joining the major nobility of the realm. Soon you complete your investitute as baron of {s7}, and you become one of your liege's close advisors and adjutants. Your renown garners you much subtle pull and influence as well as overt political power. Now you spend your days playing the games of power, administering your great fiefs, and recounting the old times of adventure and glory. #Though you started from humble beginnings, your liege lord holds you in high esteem, and a ripple of shock passes through the realm when he names you to the hereditary title of {count/countess} of {s9}. Vast fiefs and fortunes are now yours to rule. You quickly become your liege's most trusted advisor, almost his equal and charged with much of the running of his realm, and you sit a throne in your own splendourous palace as one of the most powerful figures in Calradia. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC)